


The Man and the Woman

by bubblylikesparklingcider



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Peggy and Daniel, Ten Incidents, from ff.net account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblylikesparklingcider/pseuds/bubblylikesparklingcider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten incidents in the relationship between Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa. From my ff.net account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man and the Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Agent Carter

 

/----/ 1 /----/

They're a man and a woman, both looking absolutely exhausted. He wears a gray suit and leans on a crutch for help, probably a war veteran who had to make a sacrifice. She wears a navy-blue pinstriped pantsuit, her face calm and not bothered by his disability.

They enter with quiet laughter over an inside joke, making their way towards the bar.

“A bourbon, please,” The woman has an unmistakable British accent with the manners to match.

“Make that two...please,” The man follows her example, taking his wallet out. They chat between themselves as their drinks arrive, paying hardly any attention to anyone. They're so happy; nothing can remove those smiles that seem permanently fixated on their faces.

/----/ 2 /----/

The movie theater is nearly empty, the man and the woman don't make much of a difference. They make their way up, stopping halfway and settling down. It's a Ginger Rogers' film, _It Had To Be You._ They seem to enjoy it, and their hands touch several times.

They're quite friendly, but not the type of friendly that one is used to seeing on a date. They seem to be colleagues, out testing the waters of dating. The film ends far too quickly.

/----/ 3 /----/

There's a clean-up of a bakery and the man and woman are leading it. An explosion had destroyed the place a few hours before, and the dead bodies are carried away wrapped in white cloths, their family members sobbing. They're unfazed by all of it, even as they see the body of one man who had his face bashed in. Perhaps they do this a lot.

They order other workers around quietly, give their condolences to family members, and then search for the exact spot of the bomb.

“A hand-grenade,” The man says, his voice tired. The woman sighs and leans her head against her hand, rubbing her temples. He touches her shoulder comfortingly, she looks up at him. There's a twinkle of gratitude in her brown eyes. He looks happy to have been of some help.

/----/ 4 /----/

The leading actress is a not-very-well-known girl named Angie Martinelli, but the man and woman seem excited for her. They have bought seats close to the front, but not too close, and the woman buzzes with excitement for Angie, who is evidently her friend. The man, too, smiles and says how happy he is for her, she's a great girl and she deserves it.

It's a comedic little play, about as obscure as the leading lady, but the audience eats it up. They give a standing ovation and leave the theater satisfied, but the man and woman stay. They wait for their friend, who eventually emerges from back-stage, glowing with happiness.

“Peg, did you see that? They loved it, isn't that swell?” The woman laughs and hugs Miss Martinelli, the man shakes her hand.

“My favorite performance will always be the one where you started crying about your mother.” He says.

/----/ 5 /----/

The bar is quiet when the four people enter, two tall blond men and the man and woman. The two blonds laugh at the man and woman, asking them to invite them to their wedding. They all order bourbons, the man and woman pulling their stools closer together, their faces happy.

“I wish it could always be like this.” The man whispers. The woman nods, reaching over to take his hand. They seem to be going steady now. The two blond men watch them, smiling smugly.

/----/ 6 /----/

The man and woman sit on the park-bench as the sun sets, creating a ruddy glow in the New York skyline. She's curled up in his arms, crying softly.

“I'm so sorry, Peggy.” He says into her hair, trying to comfort her. She takes a deep breath.

“It's not your fault, Daniel. He made his decision.” She says, looking up at him. It's the two-year anniversary of Steve Rogers' death.

/----/ 7 /----/

The man and woman are visiting his family. His parents love her, with her impeccable manners and her apparent love for their son.

Their third day there, it snows. The man and woman build a snowman, decking it out with a hat and scarf. When they finish, they back up to admire their work.

“I never thought I'd ever build a snowman.” The man declares, the pride evident in his voice. The woman leans her head on his shoulder until the man's younger sister comes around the house to chase them with snowballs.

/----/ 8 /----/

The blonde-haired woman is wreaking havoc on the street. Three people lay dead and she's advancing towards the brave teenage boy attempting to protect his sister. He blocks her, trembling until the shot cracks in the air. His sister grabs at his hand until both realize that the shot was meant for the blonde woman, who lay on the ground, shot dead by another woman. A man comes up beside the shooter on a crutch and stares at the dead woman.

“I'm glad that's over.” He says finally and looks up at the boy. “Are you okay, kid?” The boy nods.

“He's in shock, Daniel.” The woman scolds, but anyone can hear the affection in her voice.

/----/ 9 /----/

The man and the woman enter the diner for lunch, clearly coming from work. Both of them look frustrated and when the five mean burst in holding guns, it seems to be the last straw. The woman stands up, turns around.

“Everyone out.” The man yells, pulling his own gun out. The woman reaches for a salt-shaker, and tosses it into the face of the first man to attack her. Shots and screams shatter the usual happy buzz of the diner. The woman holds her own, using trays, chairs and tables to fight her way through, disarming her attackers. She kills two of them, he kills the remaining three though they've acquired substantial injuries from her. They stand amidst the dead bodies in silence for a moment.

“Dammit. Is it too much to ask for a quiet lunch?” The woman says.

“We can still have a quiet lunch, but we may have to start eating in the sewers, because-”

“Daniel!”

/----/ 10 /----/

The man and the woman are standing outside the mansion, the moonlight shining down on them.

“That was lovely, Daniel. I didn't know your sister played the violin so well.” The woman seems reluctant to go back inside.

“She's been taking for nearly twenty years....” The man trails off. “Peg, I know that I can never be Captain America for you. I can't offer you a vibranium shield, I've only got one good leg. But I can give you my heart. Will you, Margaret Carter, do me the honor of becoming my wife?” He's on one knee now, a ring in his hand.

“Yes,” The woman whispers, tears glistening in her eyes. He stands up and slips the ring on her finger. The couple forgets about going home, and instead take a walk down into the garden, their happiness complete.

/----/ End /----/

 

 


End file.
